Dear Boss
by Stephanie tout simplement
Summary: Voili voulou un petit lien d'une OS Candy (Cody/Randy) pour les fans de slash au sein de la WWE :D Enjoy !


En pleine puissance de la Legacy. 2009.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de loucher sur lui. Sa peau mâte, ses cuisses développées, un torse parfaitement dessiné, un regard bleu incendiaire malgré la froideur de la couleur. Mais ce qui me fait le plus craquer, ce sont ses lèvres si fines, mais qui crient EMBRASSE MOI à chaque regard qui leur ait porté.

\- Cody? Hey !

Je ne faisais pas attention à Ted à côté de moi. Je me surprenais à loucher sur mon "patron", en quelques sortes, sans que ça ne se remarque.

\- RUNNELS ! Bouge toi, bordel !

En entendant sa voix grave et froide, je me relève tel un soldat prêt à la guerre.

\- ... Désolé.

\- Je veux pas d'un gamin désolé. Je veux un homme capable de montrer ce qu'il vaut, nom de dieu !

Voir le patron taper dans le premier truc qui venait à la portée de ses mains me rendait complètement fou. Mais le fait est... que je suis trop timide pour montrer quoi que ce soit. J'ai beau être un petit fumier sur le ring, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne dans la vraie vie. Et je ne saurai comment montrer à quel point celui qui nous dirige, Ted et moi, m'excite comme jamais je n'ai été excité de ma vie. Je ne le montre pas. Je le garde pour moi. Tout simplement.

\- Maintenant, vous allez monter sur ce putain de ring, m'enchaîner ce match, et revenir vainqueurs ! Pas de perdants dans la Legacy, c'est bien compris?

\- Compris.

\- Rhodes, j'ai pas entendu.

\- Oui, je... Oui, compris.

\- T'en fais pas, gamin. On sait tous que ça se passera bien.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, la sensation de sa main sur mon épaule me rendait tout chose. Patron protecteur? Même voir paternel? Comment le prendre? Je me le demande. Mais je pense qu'à la vue de mon sourire, je l'avais rassuré sur la suite des évènements.

Donc. Entrée dans l'arène. Hell in a Cell 2009. Moi et Teddy combattons ce soir contre la DX. Et en mon fort intérieur, j'ai besoin de prouver au patron que je suis capable de faire ce qu'il attend. J'ai besoin de lui prouver qu'il peut être fier de moi. Dès mon arrivée, je me jette sur Triple H, montrant à quel point je veux en finir, et rendre fier le patron. À l'extérieur de la cage, tandis que Ted et HHH sont plus loin, je m'en prends à Michaels, avant que les rôles ne s'inversent. Les deux s'en prennent à moi, mais je me relève. Les deux me mettent au sol pendant un moment, mais je me relève, faisant preuve de souplesse pour mettre Michaels au sol des meilleures manières possibles.

Durant toute la durée du match, je me donne à fond. Je fais tout pour rendre le patron content, c'est mon seul objectif. Mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas assez. Je me fais laminer par les deux légendes devant moi, tandis que Teddy est à l'extérieur. Ils gagnent le match, et je suis en mauvais état. Étendu sur le ring, je feins de ne montrer aucune émotion, pourtant, c'est bien la déception qui m'anime, en même temps que la peur de me faire passer un énorme savon comme seul le patron en est capable.

Je sors de la cage, aidé par Teddy qui me soutient par le bras et la taille, me répétant à l'oreille que tout va bien se passer, mais je suis définitivement persuadé du contraire.

Une fois en coulisses, je suis assis doucement sur un des bancs, tandis que le patron essaye de se défouler sur ce qu'il peut. Je baisse les yeux, déçu de ma propre performance, et Ted essaye de répliquer.

\- Je ne veux rien entendre ! C'était mauvais ! Complètement nul ! J'aurais pas fait mieux au propre début de ma carrière ! Ted, sors, j'ai à parler à Cody.

Ted ne fit pas plus que ce que lui demandait le patron. Il m'adressait un regard "Ça va aller" avant de s'échapper par la porte, refermée derrière lui.

\- Cody, je suis pas content de ce soir. Toi et Ted étiez dès le départ en position de force sur la DX. Mais bon, je ne vais pas me fâcher pour une chose qui ne peut pas être refaite.

Sans lever les yeux, je voyais ses pieds arriver à côté de moi. Perdu dans ma déception, ce ne fût que quand je sentais mon visage être relevé par la main du patron que je reprenais mes esprits.

\- Ça ne sert à rien que je gueule comme un taré. Vous avez fait de votre mieux. Je le conçois. Désolé d'avoir crié comme ça. Mais bon, tu sais ce que c'est, le booking, storyline...

Il me rassurait de l'un de ses fidèles sourires, ce qui me faisait fondre instantanément, mais enfermé dans ma timidité, je ne réfrénais qu'un simple petit sourire.

\- Oh, allez, Coddles, tu peux faire mieux que ça pour moi...

Coddles? Je rêve? Un surnom mignon? Non mais il veut ma mort?

\- Un sourire? Comme tu sais si bien les faire? S'il te plait?

Encore un sourire pour me faire fondre, et avec une envie de lui faire plaisir, je souriais de toutes mes dents. Ce qui le faisait fondre à son tour. Histoire que nous soyons bien fondus tous les deux. Ce visage, ces petites pommettes, cette bouche... J'ai tellement envie d'y goûter... Arrête, Cody, arrête...

\- Viens là.

De son grand bras, il m'attrape pour me coller sur ses genoux, tout en commençant à me masser le dos. Complètement crispé, je ne sais pas quoi faire, mis à part me taire et apprécier le contact de ses mains sur moi.

\- Détends toi, t'es crispé.

Chaque "crac" est un plaisir. En plus de ses mains sur moi, je suis au paradis. Même le contact de ses cuisses avec les miennes, c'est un foutu paradis.

\- Voilà, c'est déjà mieux.

Les yeux fermés, je m'imagine une scène. Mais forcé de constater que cette scène est en train d'arriver au même moment, je réprime un soupir de bonheur incontrôlé. Pour ouvrir mes yeux, en mode gêné.

\- Oh, oh, Coddles, fit-il en riant un peu, ça te fait de l'effet, on dirait.

De? Tes lèvres qui dévalent mon épaule et ma nuque, ou le fait que tes mains dérivent dangereusement vers mes hanches? Patron...

\- J'ai envie de toi, Coddles...

Quatre mots qui font exploser mon cerveau. Mon fantasme depuis deux ans va se réaliser... ce soir? Non, non, je...

\- Fais pas ton timide, je sais que t'en as envie aussi...

Bien forcé de me laisser faire tellement mon esprit m'hurle de le laisser faire, je me détends sous le contact de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Sa main remontant mon torse pour doucement prendre ma mâchoire, histoire qu'il ait pleine domination sur moi. Ses murmures à mon oreille, qui font divaguer mon esprit aussitôt. Et surtout ses soupirs en sentant mes hanches bouger légèrement à son contact.

\- Continue, Coddles, rends moi fou de toi...

Pris dans l'effluve du moment, je continue d'onduler lentement des hanches contre lui, sentant sa virilité se dresser contre mes fesses, et ses soupirs se faire de plus en plus insistants, tandis qu'il passe sa langue dans le creux de ma nuque. Complètement éprit du patron, je laisse vagabonder une main sur sa tête pour approfondir son contact sur moi, ce qui me vaut une main vagabonde dans mon slip de combat.

\- Laisse moi faire, tu vas voir...

Même sa voix suave et froide me fait avoir des frissons. La tête rejetée en arrière sur son épaule, tandis qu'il s'occupe parfaitement de moi de sa langue et de sa main, je réprime des petits gémissements qui semblent le rendre fou. Mes hanches toujours en mouvement, c'est dans un élan de rapidité que le patron décide de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

\- Suce-moi, Coddles, suce-moi... Je sais que t'en as envie...

Ne sachant que faire, tellement désireux de son corps, je me penche sans attendre devant lui, tel un esclave, prêt à lui faire sentir les recoins de ma bouche contre sa virilité déjà dure et dressée pour moi. Au contact de ma main, cette dernière tressaute et laisse échapper une goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire, tout en laissant le patron murmurer des soupirs de bonheur. Dans un moment d'hésitation, sa main dans mes cheveux, je me lance. Doucement, langoureusement, prenant mon temps pour lui faire ressentir le plus de sensations possible, je laisse jouer ma langue le long de sa colonne de chair qui sursaute dans ma bouche. Le patron a la tête rejetée en arrière, sa main dans mes cheveux, et la tête en arrière, semblant plus qu'apprécier le contact entre lui et moi.

\- Continue, Coddles, tu le fais bien...

La main gauche joueuse en même temps que ma bouche, et l'autre partie en dessous, je fais tout pour le combler, et ça a l'air de marcher.

\- Nom de dieu ! Encore ! Encore...

Confiant, je continue de plus belle, ce qui me vaut le droit à des soupirs plus poussés, et des mouvements de bassin conséquents. Pris dans le moment, je tente d'enfoncer sa virilité plus loin dans ma gorge, et ça marche. Le patron semble être content de moi, vu le cri qu'il vient de pousser. Je suis content, ma prise de risque a marché.

\- Viens par là, Coddles...

Pourquoi il...? Sans vraiment comprendre le pourquoi du comment, je me retrouve allongé sur le banc où il était quelques minutes avant. Le bassin en arrière, il me retire mon slip consciencieusement, avant de poser ses mains immenses sur mes fesses. Je tremble d'excitation et le regarde faire, sentant sa langue franchir ma plus intime façade. Il sait s'y prendre... Je réprime des cris plus fins mais plus longs, et quand ses doigts prennent place, je me cambre d'un seul coup, n'attendant plus que lui en moi.

\- Tu me veux, Coddles, hein?

\- Oui...

\- Tu me veux?

\- Oui !

Sa main toujours dans mes cheveux, il vient me murmurer à l'oreille.

\- J'arrive...

Et d'un coup franc, il ne fait plus qu'un avec moi, sa main droite agrippant ma hanche fortement mais sans douleur. D'une sensation de douleur intense qui me fait réprimer un cri étouffé par une morsure dans mon bras, je réussis tout de même à me détendre au fur et à mesure qu'il bouge.

\- Allez, Coddles, à ce rythme-là, on va pas aller bien loin...

Sa voix, nom de dieu, rien que sa voix me ferait faire les choses les plus pornos au monde... Une fois bien détendu, je ne ressens plus que du plaisir, et lui en moi. A chaque coup de reins, je ressens tout. Je ne peux m'empêcher de réclamer plus, ne voulant que sa domination. C'est tout ce que je veux, qu'il me domine. Qu'il fasse de moi ce qu'il veut.

\- T'en veux plus, Coddles?

\- Oui, fais moi mal, patron...

\- Tu veux que je te fasse mal? Oh, c'est intéressant ça...

D'un geste, je rapproche ses hanches des miennes pour récolter des coups violents. Et je les ai, ce qui me grave un sourire sur le visage. J'en redemande encore, pour en avoir toujours plus. Le moment de sauvagerie est à son comble, mais je suis plus qu'heureux. Ses grognements font de moi un mec comblé au possible. Et ses coups de butoir me font trop de bien.

\- Encore? Supplie moi de te faire mal, Coddles... Supplie moi !

\- ENCORE ! Fais moi mal, putain ! Baise moi, patron !

\- Je vais le faire...

Visage tourné vers lui, il arbore ce sourire démoniaque que j'aime tant. Et même ça, ça m'excite au possible. Ma queue est dure et tendue au possible, douloureuse, réclamant de l'attention. Partagé entre le plaisir intense et la douleur de ma queue tendue, je vais chercher une main fixée sur mon torse pour la descendre sur moi, et étonnamment, je récolte une faveur. Entre les coups de reins violents et douloureux et une main experte sur moi, je ne sors que des cris conséquents qui rendent le patron fou. Ondulant des hanches comme pas permis, je lui hurle de me faire jouir. Chose qu'il prend plaisir à faire. Je me sens venir dans sa main, tandis qu'il claque son bassin contre le mien en grognant à mon oreille qu'il en veut encore plus.

\- Jouis pour moi, Coddles, je veux t'entendre, moi j'en ai pas fini avec toi...

D'un seul coup, j'explose dans sa main, libérant un cri des plus forts.

\- C'est bien, ça... C'est bien...

Il caresse mon torse de sa main libre, avant de me faire suçoter ses doigts trempés de mon sperme. Un goût chaud, sucré et acide en même temps que je prends plaisir à avaler.

\- Tu aimes ton goût?

J'hoche la tête avant de recevoir des coups au plus fort possible, et lorsque le patron commence à réprimer des cris de plus en plus forts, je ne m'attends pas à ce qu'il se retire violemment et me penche devant lui en m'ordonnant :

\- Fais moi jouir, Coddles, je veux te voir aspergé de mon sperme.

Crainte dessinée sur mon visage, je reprends mon ascension d'un peu plus tôt. Un peu dérangé par le goût, je n'en fais rien, sentant le patron se raidir sous mes accoups buccaux. Ses cris me rendent dingue, et lorsque qu'il m'arrête, ma main dans la sienne pour le faire venir, je récolte son fluide sur mon visage, partout. Un goût poivré, mais pas dérangeant. Je récolte le reste directement à la source, provoquant des soupirs heureux. Ses yeux croisant les miens, il me demande de lécher sa semence qui dégouline sur moi. Ce que je fais, prenant plaisir à le défier du regard comme il semble l'apprécier. Essoufflé, je m'allonge sur le sol frais, tandis qu'il se relève doucement, me claquant une main aux fesses au passage.

\- Divin, Coddles, divin... Je me souviendrais de ce moment.

J'admirais son corps en train de se rhabiller, et lorsque ses yeux rencontraient encore les miens, il arrivait vers moi pour relever mon visage. Et me donner un baiser langoureux.

\- Comme ça, on part sur une bonne note, toi et moi.

Clin d'oeil avant qu'il ne soit complètement habillé, et il prend le même chemin que Teddy.

Je vis un putain de rêve éveillé.


End file.
